theelderscrollsbrasilfandomcom-20200213-history
The Elder Scrolls V:Skyrim
Para os Nordicos, pátria ', consulte Skyrim . The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim é um jogo single-player de RPG desenvolvido pela Bethesda Game Studios e publicado pela Bethesda Softworks. É o quinto The Elder Scrolls ação / aventura RPG de fantasia dos jogos da série , e segue depois de [[The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion]] por cerca de 200 anos, durante a Era 4. O jogo foi anunciado em 11 de novembro de 2010 no Video Awards de Spike jogo em Topeka, com uma data de lançamento de 11 de novembro de 2011. Possui juntamente uma História Radiante , para ajudar a melhorar missões, e um novo e melhorado motor gráfico. Enredo Duzentos anos se passaram desde os eventos de The Elder Scrolls IV:Oblivion , e é agora 4E 201. O Grande Rei de Skyrim foi assassinado, e a ameaça de guerra civil paira sobre a terra de Skyrim; Um lado quer se separar do Império em ruínas, enquanto o outro deseja continuar a ser uma parte dela, acreditando que ainda é vale a pena para lutar. Para piorar a situação, este cisma é o evento final em uma profecia anunciada pelo The Elder Scrolls que levará ao retorno dos dragões sob Alduin , o deus nórdico da destruição. O jogador começa o jogo preso pela Imperial Legion , sendo levado para sua execução, como resultado de cruzar a fronteira para Skyrim. Como o jogador coloca a cabeça no tronco, o dragão Alduin e ataque a cidade. No meio do caos, vários Stormcloak, juntamente com seu líder e companheiro de prisão, Ulfric Stormcloak, auxiliar na fuga do jogador. O jogador pode escolher entre a assistência de Ralof, o Stormcloak que chegou com Ulfric, ou Hadvar, o soldado imperial responsável por ler os nomes dos presos que estão sendo enviados para a sua execução. O jogador mais tarde descobre que ele / ela é Dovahkiin, ou Dragonborn, a pessoa encarregada com o dever de derrotar Alduin e os dragões. Eventualmente, o jogador encontra Delphine e Esbern, dois dos últimos remanescentes Blades . 'Narração' Você deveria ter agido. Eles já estão aqui. '' ''The Elder Scrolls falou de seu retorno. '' ''Sua derrota foi apenas um atraso. '' ''Desde o tempo após Oblivion aberto. '' ''Quando os filhos de Skyrim iria derramar seu próprio sangue. '' ''Mas ninguém queria acreditar. Acredito que eles ainda existiam. '' ''E quando a verdade finalmente amanhece, amanhece no fogo Mas há uma que eles temem. '' ''na sua língua, ele é Dovahkiin - Dragonborn! Fixação , Skyrim é o lar de paisagens exuberantes.]]A quinta edição de The Elder Scrolls, acontece em Skyrim, onde a paz está ameaçada pela guerra civil em curso entre uma facção Nordica separatista e do Império IV Legião, bem como o retorno dos dragões sob antagonista principal do jogo, o grande dragão Alduin . Skyrim é a região mais setentrional de Tamriel e sua geografia é composta de montanhas, tundras nevadas, florestas de pinheiros, rurais e planícies árticas. Sua arquitetura e atmosfera é muito semelhante ao da cidade de Bruma em The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion . Embora seja mais ou menos o mesmo tamanho que Oblivion Cyrodiil (aproximadamente 41 quilômetros quadrados de área, ou 15,8 quilômetros quadrados), é menos povoada de todas as regiões Tamriel e possui florestas mais exuberantes e áreas gramadas do que Cyrodiil. Apesar de existirem apenas cinco cidades no interior da província, a maioria são maiores do que as cidades de Cyrodiil e são complementados com municípios menores marcados pela terra com enormes faixas de deserto separando-os. Existem mais de 150 cavernas espalhados por Skyrim. viagem rápida é uma característica de retorno, permitindo que o jogador viajar instantaneamente a qualquer local marcado que foi visitado anteriormente. Novas criaturas para a série incluem Giants , Frost Trolls , Mammoths ,Frostbite spiders , ice wraiths , Hagravens e Dragons . Há também children presentes no jogo pela primeira vez desde Daggerfall , onde fizeram várias aparições. Gameplay 'Viagens' : Veja artigo principal: Viagens(Skyrim) 'Habilidades' : Veja artigo principal: SkillSkyim ' ]]'São Dezoito Skills diferentes são utilizados para interagir com o mundo. Algumas habilidades são usados especificamente par One-Handed e a habilidade mágica baseada, Destruction. Outras, mais passivas, habilidades, permitem a elaboração de itens, como através de smithing ou enchanting. Nivelamento por cima acontece quando alguma dessas habilidades 18 são usadas para um determinado ponto. Habilidades subir de nível(Leveling up), bem como, e nível geral do jogador é dependente dos níveis alcançados com cada habilidade. O conceito tradicional jogo RPG de um sistema de classe(class system) foi abolida em Skyrim, que foi substituída com um sistema muito de forma livre que permite o uso de regalias(perks). regalias desbloquear habilidades especiais em cada uma das 18 árvores de habilidades. Um privilégio é concedido para cada aumento de nível de personagem. Regalias são skill específicas habilidades, organizados em um sistema de ramificação grupos chamados "árvores de habilidades". Uma das muitas vantagens podem ser escolhidos a partir de um nível de cada vez que é adquirida. Nivelamento jogador se estende um pouco mais do que no anterior Elder Scrolls jogos, atingindo um nível máximo de 81, quando todas as habilidades foram aumentadas para 100, o limite é devido, em parte, a uma significativa intensificação da curva de experiência para o nivelamento depois de 50. 'Equipamento de Combate' Armas(weapons) e armaduras(armor) podem ser criados por jogadores na forja(forges), e todo o equipamento pode ser melhorado usando outras instalações de crafting(crafted), desde que o jogador possui os níveis de habilidade necessárias e regalias, o que permite uma ampla faixa de variação de equipamentos e permite que os personagens com o maior habilidades equipar-se com equipamento apropriadamente poderoso. O jogador também pode encantar(enchant) suas armas para dano extra e ganhar habilidades especiais deles. Em comparação com os títulos anteriores 'Combate' Combate corpo a corpo foi revisado de Oblivion, com ataques de armas, tendo um menos fluido - e muito mais realista - o ritmo. Tipos de armas, como a lâmina anterior(blade) e sem corte(blunt]) foram condensados em habilidades arma de uma mão(One-handed) e de duas mãos(Two-handed), com os machados de guerra(war axes), maças(maces) e espadas(swords) cada beneficiando diferentemente de regalias dentro destas árvores de habilidades, por exemplo, os eixos podem adicionar sangramento adicional danos, greve espadas rapidamente e pode ganhar uma chance maior de um sucesso de crítica, e maças penetração da armadura ganho, encontrando em um ritmo mais lento. Especiais "movimentos de finalização" também foram adicionados, que mostram um golpe mortal em câmera lenta, como empalamento ou decapitação foi entregue pelo personagem do jogador. 'Lockpicking' : Veja também: Lockpicking(skyrim) e Security(Oblivion) Lockpicking foi alterado desde Oblivion. Ele não está mais em um estilo pin e copo(pin and tumbler style), em vez disso, é semelhante ao Fallout 3 /New Vegas , outro jogo da Bethesda. Nas versões para console do jogo, ambos os botões analógicos são usados para manipular as ferramentas e abrir a fechadura. A escolha é controlado com o direcional analógico esquerdo e uma chave de tensão com a direita. Versões para PC do jogo empregar o mouse e as teclas WSAD vez. A escolha pode ser rodado em torno da parte superior da fechadura em 180 graus. Um ponto dentro da rotação permite o bloqueio para abrir, o local sendo maior com travas mais fácil e tornando-se muito menor com fechaduras dificuldade mais difícil. 'Magias' : Veja também: Spell Tome (Skyrim) and Spells (oblivion Mecânica de magia sofreram alterações significativas em Skyrim, em comparação com Oblivion. Fire, Frost, e magias de choque(shock spells) agora têm efeitos adicionais; ofertas fogo adiciona dano queimadura por segundo, quando o alvo pega fogo, choque faz um adicional de 50% de danos Magicka da vítima, e magias de geada tratar 100% de seu dano ao Stamina vítima. Feitiços personalizados(Custom Spells) já não pode ser criado, e porque o sistema de classes foi erradicada, há feitiços bônus são dados para a seleção de uma escola particular de Magicka(School of magicka) na criação do personagem(character creation). Em vez disso, todas as magias são aprendidas através da leitura de Spell Tome, a forma como a DLC Oblivion funcionou. Missões(quests) foram implementadas para ganhar Mestre magias de nível em cada escola. Cada magia tem uma animação especial de fundição e é muitas vezes mais potente do que suas contrapartes menores. A escola de Mysticism foi removido completamente do sistema mágico, com suas magias sendo redistribuídos para outras escolas de magia. Por exemplo, Soul Trap foi distribuído a Conjuration, enquanto feitiços de detecção (detection spells) agora pertencem a alteração( Alteration). Da escola de alteração, a fechadura aberto(open lock), fardo(burden), e de penas(feather) foram totalmente removidos. 'inteligência artificial' Skyrim faz uso do sistema de inteligência artificial radiante(radiant artificial intelligence system criado para Oblivion, que foi atualizado para permitir que NPCs para "fazer o que quiserem sob parâmetros extras". O sistema atualizado permite uma maior interação entre os NPCs e seus ambientes; NPCs agora realizar tarefas como moagem, mineração, smithing, poção de tomada de cozinhar, e outros trabalhos braçais, e vai continuar a ir sobre o negócio, caso o jogador fala com eles enquanto eles estão trabalhando. 'Seguidores e cônjuges' Casamento(marriage) jogador foi implementado; através de um processo breve namoro, o jogador pode se casar com NPCs selecionados de ambos os sexos, oferecendo um companheiro de casa, assim como uma série de cônjuge exclusivos benefícios. Os jogadores podem recrutar seguidores(followers) no jogo, eles podem ser encontrados em tabernas ou em algumas lojas ou por ganhar um título em um porão certo. Quando o jogador se tornar o thane de um certo controle que receberá automaticamente um companheiro para ajudá-los. 'Habilidades' Há 18 habilidades(skills) ao todo, seis para cada estilo de jogo (Magic, Combat e Stealth). Eles são como se segue: O MAGO(The Mage) *Alteração(Alteration) *Ilusão(Illusion) *Conjuração(Conjuration) *Encantamento(Enchanting) *Restauração(Restoration) *Destruição(Destruction) O Guerreiro(TheWarrior) *Arco e flecha(Archery) *bloquear(Block) *Armadura pesada(Heavy Armor) *Uma Mão(One-Handed) *Duas Mãos(Two-Handed) *Forja(Smithing) O Ladrão(The Thief) *Alquimia(Alchemy) *Armadura Leve(Light Armor) *Lockpicking *Batedor de Carteira(Pickpocket) *esgueirar-se(Sneak) *Discurso(Speech) Acrobacia(Acrobatics) e Atletismo(Athletics) foram totalmente removidos do jogo. Queda escalas danos com as distâncias, e os jogadores podem correr mais rapidamente usando a função de corrida recém-implantado dentro e fora de combate. Nivelando-se, classes, e customização O mecânico de nivelamento em The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim é semelhante aos títulos anteriores, com o jogador nivelando-se depois ter habilidades suficientes, eles próprios, foram levantado pelo uso. Jogo diretor Todd Howard afirmou que o jogo de nível máximo "matemática" é 70;. No entanto, o Guia do Jogo Oficial afirma o nível máximo é cerca de 81. Uma das maiores diferenças dos anteriores The Elder Scrolls os jogos é que já não especificam em um grupo de habilidades maiores e menores, em vez disso, todas as habilidades são tratados da mesma, e todas as habilidades contribuir para Level. As nivelamento resultado dessa mudança, não há mais qualquer componente de seleção de classe para a criação do personagem. Uma característica nova e significativa para The Elder Scrolls série é a adição de um total de 251 Perks, uma concedida cada nível, que permitem uma maior especialização. Cada habilidade é apresentado como uma constelação, construída de estrelas nó que representa a árvore perk, dentro de um firmamento. Por exemplo, um jogador usando uma arma de uma mão podem especializar-se em maças com um benefício que ignora a armadura dos oponentes, selecione um espadas perk conceder uma maior chance de conseguir um acerto crítico, ou priorizar machados, escolhendo um benefício que faz sangrar os inimigos, causando dano ao longo do tempo. Personalização de personagens visual foi ainda mais refinado a partir de anterior The Elder Scrolls jogos, a introdução de novas opções de personalização, como pré-construídos barbas e rostos, pintura de guerra e cicatrizes, e outra maior de construção facial. Tamanho do corpo também é agora um recurso editável, juntamente com presets diferentes para quase todas as características faciais. encontrado no inicio do jogo]] Outra novidade para a série The Elder Scrolls são as Guardian Stones, grandes obeliscos esculpidas espalhadas por todo o mundo do jogo, encontradas isoladamente ou em um único grupo de 3 (perto da área de início do jogo). Ao ativar a pedra de sua escolha, seu personagem é concedida uma ou mais bônus ou poderes; uma nova pedra pode ser selecionado mais tarde, mas apenas uma pedra pode estar ativo de cada vez. Há 13 Pedras Guardiãs, correspondentes a - e substituindo - os birthsigns 13 dos jogos anteriores. Ao contrário dos jogos anteriores The Elder Scrolls que contou com oito atributos que podem ser aumentados através de nivelamento, Skyrim tem apenas três valores para aumentar, uma das quais podem ser selecionados de cada nível: Saúde(Health), Magicka ou Stamina. Isto foi feito para o duplo propósito de simplificar o processo de nivelamento e na redução estatísticas desnecessários, como as 8 atributos foram considerados simplesmente um meio para aumentar os três valores acima. Raças : Veja também: Races (Skyrim) Os jogadores podem criar seu personagem(craft their character) usando uma das 10 raças de Tamriel - Imperials,Nords, Redguards, bretons, Dunmer, Altmer, Bosmer, Orsimer, Khajiit, e os Argonians. Cada corrida é caracterizado por uma potência específica e bônus passivo, bem como começando com algumas habilidades a níveis um pouco mais elevados. Por exemplo, High Elves começar o jogo com 50 Magicka extra, a capacidade de aumentar drasticamente a sua taxa de regeneração Magicka por 60 segundos uma vez por dia, e cinco pontos extras em várias das habilidades mágicas. ) de Skyrim]] Raças(races) jogáveis incluem: *Altmer (Elfo Alto - Summerset Isles) *Argonian (Reptilianos, or Lizards - Black Marsh) *Breton (Humanos - High Rock) *Bosmer (Elfos da Floresta - Valenwood) *Dunmer (Elfo Negros - Morrowind) *Imperial (Humanos - Cyrodiil) *Khajiit (Felinos - Elsweyr) *Nord (Humans - Skyrim) *Redguard (Humanos - Hammerfell) *Orsimer (Orcs - Orsinium) Há também duas raças não jogáveis que são mencionados durante o jogo: *Falmer - Os elfos da neve eram uma raça que Skyrim habitado muito antes dos Nords. Os Elfos foram massacrados pelos Nords e fugiram subterrâneo. Aqui eles encontraram refúgio com o Dwemer que acabaram traídos e os forçarama se alimentar uma fungos venenosos que causaram cegueira. Os efeitos das algas transformou-los para o Falmer horrível você vê muitas vezes em cavernas, ruínas Dwemer e colmeias Falmer. *Anões (Dwemer) - uma prova de longa perdida que viveu ao longo Vvardenfell, Skyrim e Hammerfell. Eles preferiram o uso da tecnologia sobre a magia, como é evidente no ruínas Dwemer, Animunculi e artefatos tecnológicos(technological artifacts) encontrados em todo Skyrim, como as máquinas que eles criaram ainda estão trabalhando para este dia fazendo o seu dever de proteger o que resta da Dwemer (traduzido como Elfos de profundidade). Combate Veja Também: Combat (skyrim) Combate passou por uma revisão significativa dos jogos anteriores da série; dano é proporcionalmente maior do que no passado e que o ritmo de combate corpo a corpo tem sido abrandado significativamente a partir de Oblivion. Efeitos de magia especiais e um aumento na utilidade de arcos através da habilidade revisada do arco para fazer muitas vezes mais perigoso - e, conseqüentemente, mais tático - combate. Um aspecto novo e importante de combate, bem como enredo significativo no jogo, é a presença de Gritos dragão(Dragon Shouts) ou Thu'ums referidas no jogo, que usam a linguagem dos dragões para manifestar o poder dos usuários Grito-'vital como "Thu'um ", que pode ter vários efeitos poderosos - que incluem respiração de fogo, uma espécie de" força de impulso ", e um rugido desmoralizante, entre outros efeitos. As mensagens podem ser utilizados de forma intermitente e pode ser mais longo ou mais curto e mais de uma palavra de cada gritos de três palavras constituintes é conhecido. Combate furtivo baseado também foi melhorado com a presença de um "assassinato" cinematográfica(cinematic "assassination" kill move) movimento que envolve o jogador em silêncio chegando e cortando a garganta de um NPC se o dano do ataque furtivo é suficientemente elevada. Além disso, furtivas de detecção e esgueirar dão bônus de dano de ataque são regidos por regalias que podem transformar um sorrateiro hábil em um adversário temível, mesmo dando a capacidade de transformar brevemente invisível no meio do combate por infiltração. 'Sistema de nivelamento inimigo' )Encontrado em Skyrim]] Devido ao sistema de nivelamento altamente criticado de Oblivion, nivelamento inimigo está sendo tratado em Skyrim utilizando um método semelhante ao Fallout 3, alguns locais são definidos de forma independente do nível do jogador e não será razoável para o jogador para tentar assumir em um nível mais baixo, ao passo que as outras áreas terão inimigos e conjunto de despojos de acordo com o nível do jogador no momento da primeira entrada do jogador no local. No segundo caso, os inimigos irão permanecer nesse nível determinado pela primeira entrada do jogador, o que significa que um jogador de retornar para um local visitado no início do jogo irá ser capaz de limpar o local de inimigos com maior facilidade. Armadura : Veja Também; Armor (Skyrim) Armadura foi condensada um pouco mais do que Oblivion, ao invés de couraças independentemente presentes e os torresmos, o jogo apresenta "armadura", que unifica os dois em uma única peça de equipamento. Capacetes, luvas, botas e permanecem inalteradas de Oblivion. Peso do equipamento tem sido geralmente re-escalado, tornando ainda mais pesado de pesadas armaduras mais realistas do peso, o que se deve em parte aos limites significativamente maiores sobre o peso máximo de transporte de inventário, o jogador pode alcançar em Skyrim. Armaduras pesadas e leves permanecem como as duas categorias disponíveis, e segue uma progressão de cada material um pouco diferente, com couros armaduras leve que favorecem, peles e couros, até que os níveis elevados, enquanto os que favorece armadura pesada de metal ao longo do seu curso. Além disso, armaduras e armas já não degradar com o uso e, portanto, não requerem qualquer tipo de manutenção. Em vez disso, armas e armaduras podem ser melhoradas a uma pedra de amolar ou bancada de trabalho, respectivamente. Graficos e Interface Skyrim utiliza um novo motor desenvolvido internamente pela Bethesda, chamado de Mecanismo de Criação. A CE foi desenhado com gráficos avançados, longas distâncias, desenhar e ambientes variáveis em mente, e é capaz de implementar recursos como efeitos climáticos irregulares, simulação de tempo mais realista baseada em altitude e região geográfica, a água que flui de forma mais realista e efeitos de ambiente, como chuva e neve ter interacção realista com obstáculos. O jogo ainda não suporta um ecrã 4:3 relação de aspecto. Muitos menus e texto são cortar a tela quando esse recurso é tentada. 'Radiante Story' A CE permite o uso de uma nova e melhorada versão do Radiant AI Oblivion sistema de governar NPCs em todo o mundo do jogo. Com o novo sistema, os desenvolvedores podem atribuir NPCs uma grande variedade de tarefas e características, dando ações cada um deles que complementam sua personalidade única e, portanto, aprofundar interação do jogador com os NPCs de Skyrim. NPCs agora vêm em variedades muito mais interessantes, de bebedores pesados aos trabalhadores duros, vagabundos para aventureiros vigilantes, e servem como uma parte muito maior do jogo do que em Oblivion. 'User Interface (HUD)' O novo no jogo HUD foi redesenhado dos títulos anteriores TES para ser mais ágil e eficiente, que é realizado ao mesmo tempo, proporcionando uma maior imersão para o jogador. Medidores indicando Magicka, fadiga e saúde desaparece invisível quando cheia, e só entrará em vista quando em uso; certos elementos tais como temporizadores Oblivion magia e respiração foram completamente removidos. A bússola do que Oblivion, com marcadores de busca e um recurso de indicação cooldown para Gritos do Dragão, foi limpo e mudou-se para o topo da tela. O sistema de menu também foi alterada de forma significativa em Skyrim. Agora, ativar o menu personagem no jogo leva os jogadores a uma espécie de bússola, com inventário, Habilidades / Level-Up, Magias, e Mapa. Cada um destes consiste a exibe as características óbvias, com algumas mudanças significativas de Oblivion. Todos os itens no jogo são renderizadas em 3D na tela de inventário, permitindo que o jogador mais bem examiná-los sem a necessidade de equipá-los ou deixá-los no mundo do jogo. Para magias, isso é conseguido através de displays de efeitos mágicos quando um feitiço é destaque. Além disso, o mapa do jogo é uma representação, 3D topográfica de Skyrim, com marcadores de localização, setas de guia de quest, e as capacidade para os jogadores para viajar rápido e coloque suas flechas próprio guia que irá aparecer em cima da bússola jogador de uma forma semelhante à as guias de busca. 'requisitos do sistema' 'Mínimo' *OS: Windows 7/Vista/XP PC (32 or 64 bit) *Processor: Dual Core 2.0GHz ou processador equivalente *Memory: 2GB System RAM *Espaço em disco rígido: 6 GB espaço livre no HD *Placa de Vídeo: Direct X 9.0c compatível placa de vídeo com 512 MB de RAM *Som: placa de som compatível com DirectX 'recomendado' *Processor: Quad-core Intel ou AMD CPU *Memory: 4GB System RAM *Placa de vídeo: compatível com DirectX 9.0c NVIDIA ou AMD placa de vídeo ATI com 1GB de RAM (Nvidia GeForce GTX 260 ou superior; ATI Radeon 4890 ou superior) 'DLC´s' Três DLC foram liberadas para Skyrim, sendo que ambos foram "cronometrado exclusivo" para o Xbox 360. *The Elder Scrolls V: Dawnguard - Lançado para o Xbox 360 em 26 de junho de 2012 e a 02 de agosto de 2012 para o PC. *The Elder Scrolls V: Hearthfire - Lançado para o Xbox 360 em 04 de setembro de 2012. *The Elder Scrolls V: Dragonborn - Lançado para o Xbox 360 em 04 de dezembro de 2012. 'Desenvolvimento' *'Adam Adamowicz criado muito do conceito de arte de Skyrim.' 'Galeria' ' Alduin over Helgen.png Helgen1.jpg Vokun.jpg Alduin in Sovngarde.jpg 265px-TheElderScrollsVSkrim.png ' :